


Again - Доктор и Вор. История четвертая. Снова

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак, все кончалось.</p>
<p>Четвертая, заключительная часть серии <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/182591">"Доктор и вор" автора KaiMalut</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again - Доктор и Вор. История четвертая. Снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924214) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



> Перевод выполнен при участии автора оригинала.  
> Бета - Incognito12.

Итак, все кончалось.

Шепот маков умер три дня назад, а затем цвет их опал на землю, как старая краска со стен, и исчез.

Два дня назад, стоя на балконе своего дома, Алек был свидетелем, как мост лишался своей плотности: сначала до контуров, а потом он совсем пропал.

Алек не мог вспомнить, стоял Город на берегу реки или на берегу моря.

Это больше не имело значения.

И так все кончалось.

Город потерял голос. Больше не было плача, криков или смеха, и даже ветер был задушен до смерти. Оставался единственный шум — непрекращающийся электрический гул шторма, который никогда не придет, молнии, которая никогда не ударит.

Алек видел, как люди останавливались посреди улицы, в следующий миг превращались в массу фигур без цвета и образа и блекли мгновение спустя.

Алек не вернулся в дом. Там внутри ничего не было — ни запахов трав, болезни и надежды, ни пятен крови на полу, ни скрипа дверей.

Ничего.

Алек стоял на балконе — «часами», мог бы сказать он, но и времени уже не существовало.

Он наблюдал. Он свидетельствовал.

Ждал.

До тех пор, пока не услышал, как балкона позади него тихо коснулась нога, и уловил запах кожи, и еще — шипение и щелчки шестеренок и механизмов, и ощутил огрубевшую от веревок кожу пальцев и шокирующее тепло чужого тела.

— В чем дело? — Голос тени был скрежетом, двойным, как будто два человека говорили одновременно, и электрический гул на минуту остановился, освобождая пространство для этого голоса.

Для голоса Алека, впрочем, гул не прекратился.

— Все кончается. — Алек слегка сжал пальцы Гарретта, почувствовав внезапное желание, не имевшее названия. — Последняя страница перевернута, и книга закрыта. На сцене догорают огни. Игроки переходят к следующей игре, а мы заброшены, пока они вновь не вернутся к нам из любопытства, от скуки или по любви.

Часовая башня мерцала, как старая лампа, обретая форму старого собора, и, наконец, погасла.

— Получается, мы просто игрушки? — Голос срывался, слова неслись и спотыкались друг о друга, и падали, как бело-голубые лепестки. — События сюжета, сюжетные арки, пятна краски на стене?

Алек улыбнулся.

— Может быть, ты и есть игрок, Гарретт, или персонаж, которого выбрал игрок, лицо с обложки, рука, которая пишет в дневнике. Я не могу сказать, мой друг. Но — так, все кончается.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в умоляющие глаза, один из которых был исполнен синего мерцающего света и превращался в движение шестеренок в следующее мгновение, только чтобы вновь истекать синевой через еще один миг. Вспышка воображения, название, напечатанное десять тысяч раз, шепот в темноте, очертания в тени.

— И что произойдет?

Алек снова улыбнулся.

— Мы растворимся в шуме помех, прижатые к другим страницам, и бумага будет становиться старой, мягкой и желтой. А потом все начнется заново. Та же история, снова и снова.

— И мы встретимся еще раз?

— Это же поворот сюжета. Да, Гарретт, мы встретимся еще раз.

— Обещаешь?

Глядя в полные надежды глаза Города, Алек кивнул.

— Обещаю.

И так все кончилось.


End file.
